A Very Good Morning!
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Ever heard of the term, 'waking up on the wrong side of the bed? well, the boys have mild ppgXrrb, nonsense i couldn't but entertain myself with! hahaha!


I'm poor, I don't own anything

* * *

A very good morning!

enjoy!

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

And a beautiful morning has just begun for our pint size villains. One of which happened to breach the gap between heaven and hell with his sudden scream. The other two, indifferent though they were most of the time, couldn't afford to ignore such universal imbalance in their group, especially that which happens at 2:30 in the morning.

"Huh, what?! The ice-cream's on fire! Ahhh!"

"Shut up, Butch, it's just Boomer, and he better have a good explanation for this!"

Upon the third deck of the bed where the mighty roar, (or loud meow) was heard sat the blue member of the three basic colors.

"Whoah, this is new!" commented the green pre-teen, "who would've thought he can cry without our creative bullying?"

"I don't mean to sound caring and all, but what's wrong, Boomer?" Brick did care, he just didn't want to.

"Waaaaa!" and the boy of tears ignored the pat on his back.

"Give me a break!"

"Aw!" but he couldn't ignore the smack on the head. He stopped crying, but Boomer still had tears gushing from his eyes.

"Dude, in the name of all things sick and rotten, tell me what's gotten in to you that me and Butch haven't done since our cool existence."

"(sniff) Brick, I,"

"Eye? What, yours are blue, mine are green and Brick's are red. Anything else?"

"Not, I mean, me, there's (sniff) something wrong with me!"

"Hey bro, you were practically made through a person's stinky arm pit. Be surprised if there's nothing wrong with you." Brick commented, still shaking away the haunting sleep.

"But," the young boy in the middle fiddled with his tiny toes, already reloading his eye sacks for another miserable round of childish complaint, "this is, different (sniff) from smelling bad."

"Oh?"

"How bad is it?"

"I, think, I (sniff, blush) have a crush,"

"Oh, shoot! Not on me, right?" Butch asked in a frightened tone.

"No, worst. On a, a, a, (sniff, blush, quiver) GIIIIIIIRL! WAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAH!" green, supposed to be toughest member joined in chorus, and wasn't planning on stopping till Brick intervined.

"Both of you, shut up!

"But Brick, this is serious!"

"Yeah, like my seriously broken ear drum. Listen, Boomer, there has to be an explanation."

"Of what?" the blonde pulled his knee up his chest to wipe his face with his pajamas. "How in the world (sniff) am I supposed to explain waking up suddenly and I can't get her off my mind? (sniff)"

"When did it start?" asked Brick. Butch was already listing the things he'd get from his little brother if in case he decided to commit suicide.

"Just, um, 2, 3, 4" counting with his fingers, "what's after 7?"

"6! I heard from discovery channel!" the proud green boasted from behind the 5 meter long paper.

"It's not a countdown, genius. So 8 weeks ago?"

"Um, yeah. I thought it'd go away, but I just became worst! And, just last night, I dreamt of her, and her, cooooties!"

"Urgh! The horror!" Butch was fidgeting from the discomforting thought of their last encounter with the PPGs, and the horrible kiss.

"Ok, you have to calm down dude!" Brick began soothing his brother's heaving back, though it was more for his own panicking state that he was loosening up for others. "It can't be that bad! Who ever it is, we just have to get rid of her."

"That's right!" the idea of bullying suddenly sparked Butch up, "we'll make her look like a crunched up, worm-eaten apple with all the black and blues on every inch of her face!"

"Yeah, we'll show her she can't get her cooties on us!"

"So who's the unlucky female abomination?"

"Spell abomination, please." The leader teased. By the way, the rhymes are unintentional.

"Shut up, Brick!"

"Hmm… let's see, she's got blonde hair,"

"Mm, hm?" the other two affirmed.

"Blue eyes,"

"Mm, hm?"

"Cute voice, hihi!" Boomer was unable to restrain a giggle from the flash of imagination. The other two felt like spatting on his face.

"Um, sorry. Anyway, she lives near the suburbs,"

"Mm, hm?"

"She has two sisters,"

"Oh good! More stress reducers!"

"a great collection of stuff toys,"

"Yuck!"

"aaaaand super powers."

The last statement froze time for red bossy and green moron. Daydreaming blue wasn't concerned though. Nevertheless, after looking at each other, Brick and Butch concluded that the first step in this predicament was to suck a considerable amount of air and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What?" asked the suddenly calm member.

"Dude, can't you see? You have a crush on a powder puff geek!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Brick deemed accusingly, "You're supposed to be scared!"

"Oh, ok. Ahhhhh!" but Boomer couldn't quite feel the role anymore. Outlining the features of her just made it easier for him to accept the infatuation. "Seriously?"

"urgh! Brick, what do we do? If, if Boomer fell for that sissy, we might, we might…" Butch felt like he's trap in the maze of idiotic presuppositions and no one wanted to save him.

"Shut up! Shutupshutpshutupshutup!" and apparently, so was the eldest. Then, the room became quite. After Butch ran out of breath to inhale and exhale a good 35 pounds of unprocessed carbon dioxide, and after Brick could no longer pronounce 'Shut up!' coherently, they fell into the deep dark corner of our minds we call silence. Boomer just snapped out of his fantasies as soon as he noticed the absence of noise which is so essential in their lives.

"Ok, there's gotta be a way, out of this! There's gotta be!"

"Brick! Let's fight them! It's our only chance! If we don't turn their cute faces into,"

But Brick cut Butch short, "What did you say?"

"About fighting?"

"No," the red took a step closer, eyeing the sweating Butch who was well aware of what was being pointed out.

"(Gulp) about, um, faces?"

"Cloooose."

"Um, uh, the, uh, fighting?"

"Butch!"

"Waaaaa! Knock it off, Brick, it ain't funny!"

"…yeah, and she has really nice coloring habits, I like those. Whenever she pats a little kitty and giggles, it puts waterfalls in my belly…" he was rubbing his Belly, alright.

"Shut up, Boomer!"

"This is bad, real bad! Oh, I feel like vanishing into thin air, ugh!"

One was in denial, one was in farce contemplation, and the other was still in lala-land; the mess was almost perfect.

* * *

the end!

comments/reviews are welcome, no matter how cruel they may be


End file.
